


Lesbians!Berencel

by melancholicpie



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: But make it lesbians, F/F, Fanart, Female presenting nipple, your usual Berencel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:14:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27462526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melancholicpie/pseuds/melancholicpie
Summary: Lesbians Berencel for Secret Santa 2020 Assignment
Relationships: Ancel/Berenger (Captive Prince)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15
Collections: Captive Prince Secret Santa 2020





	1. Fullfilled Assignment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [biographicalnonsense](https://archiveofourown.org/users/biographicalnonsense/gifts).



> LET'S GO LESBIANS LET'S GO
> 
> ......ive said lesbians so many times the word doesn't even make sense anymore

vvv

Description of comic:

B: We are late, babe

A: Almost done. Just one more second

B: You didn't even finish dressing up yet

A: I know

A: But I know how to make myself look good very fast

A: You need all the help you can get

A: You can't be trusted to dress up on your own 

A: We both know it would be a mistake

B: [cries] 

...

FOR CONTEXT: They're late for Damen and Laurent's New Year's Eve party. Ancel is decided to make Berry look her best because if it was up to her she'd wear something boring, brown and basic, which any other day would be fine but not to a fancy New Year's Eve party. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you see what i've done w Ancel's nails? if u get it, u get it.


	2. Discarded Sketches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had another version of Berry & Ancel's clothes that were tossed away but i didn't hate it??? So i thought you might like it too!

Rough clean sketch 

Cleaner clean Sketch 

Final Lineart 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was very nice to be able to do this!!  
> Happy holidays everybody <3


End file.
